filme_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Final girl
Final girl inseamna o supravietuitoare din filmele horror,de obicei fiind protagonista.Acum voi scrie o lista de supravietuitoare. Seria Halloween *Halloween(1978)-Laurie Strode,apare si in partile 2 si 7 unde scapa cu viata,dar este ucisa de Michael Myers in a 8-a parte *Halloween 4: The return of Michael Myers(1988)-Jamie Lloyd,mai apare si in partile 5 si 6,unde scapa cu viata in a 5-a,dar este ucisa de Michael in a 6-a *Halloween 6: The curse of Michael Myers(1995)-Kara Strode *Halloween H20: 20 years later(1998)-Molly *Halloween: Resurrection(2002)-Sara *Halloween(2007)-Laurie Strode,apare si in continuare unde supravietuieste Seria Friday the 13th *Friday the 13th(1980)-Alice Hardy,apare si in continuare,dar e ucisa de Jason Vorhees,mai apare in remake la inceputul filmului,ca intoarcere in timp. *Friday the 13th 2(1981)-Ginny *Friday the 13th 3(1982)-Chris *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter(1984)-Trish Jarvis *Friday the 13th: A New Beginning(1985)-Pam Roberts *Jason Lives: Friday the 13th 6(1986)-Megan *Friday the 13th 7(1988)-Tina Shepard *Friday the 13th: Jason Takes to Manhattan(1989)-Rennie *Jason Goes to hell: The Final Friday(1993)-Jessica *Jason X(2001)-Rowan La Fontaine *Freddy vs Jason(2003)-Lori Campbell *Friday the 13th(2009)-Whitney Miller(posibil) Seria Alien *Alien(1979)-Ellen Ripley,mai apare si in partile 2,3 si 4,scapa cu viata in a 2-a,moare in a 3-a,dar e clonata si scapa cu viata in a 4-a *Aliens(1986)-Rebecca Newt Jorden,apare si in partea a 3-a,dar moare cand podul de evacuare EEV se prabuseste pe Fiorina 161 *Alien: Resurrection(1997)-Call *Prometheus(2012)-Elizabeth Shaw Seria I Know What You Did Last Summer *I Know What You Did Last Summer(1997)-Julie James,apare si in a 2-a parte,unde posibil sa fi scapat cu viata *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer(1998)-Karla *I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer(2006)-Amber Williams Seria Hellraiser *Hellraiser(1987)-Kirsty Cotton,apare ca protagonista si in partile 2 si 6,unde scapa cu viata,are o aparitie cameo in partea a 3-a *Hellbound: Hellraiser 2(1988)-Tiffany *Hellraiser 3: Hell on Earth(1992)-Joey Summerskill *Hellraiser: Hellworld(2005)-Chelsea Seria Final Destination *Final Destination(2000)-Clear Rivers,apare si in a 2-a parte,unde moare in incendiul de la spital *Final Destination 2(2003)-Kimberly Corman *Final Destination 3(2006)-Wendy Seria The Ring *The Ring(2002)-Rachel Keller,apare si in continuare,unde scapa cu viata *Ringu(1998)-Reiko Seria The Grudge *The Grudge(2004)-Karen,apare si in a 2-a parte,unde Kayako o ucide *The Grudge 3(2009)-Lisa *Ju-On: White Ghost(2009)-Akane Seria Scream *Scream(1996)-Sidney,mai apare si in partile 2,3 si 4,unde scapa cu viata Carrie *Carrie(1976)-Sue Snell,mai apare si in remake-uri,unde scapa cu viata Seria The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *The Texas Chain Saw Massacre(1974)-Sally Hardesty,e mentionata in partile 2 si 3,are o aparitie cameo in a 4-a parte *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2(1986)-Vanita Brock *Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3(1991)-Michelle *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 4(1994)-Jenny *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre(2003)-Erin *Texas Chainsaw 3D(2013)-Heather Miller Seria Saw *Saw(2004)-Alison Gordon,alte supravietuitoare ar fi fiica lui Alison si o adolescenta,Amanda. *Saw 5(2009)-Brit Seria Wrong Turn *Wrong Turn(2003)-Jessie *Wrong Turn 2(2007)-Nina Pappas *Wrong Turn 3(2009)-Alex Seria A Nightmare on Elm Street *A Nightmare on Elm Street(1984)-Nancy,mai apare si in partea a 3-a,unde Freddy Krueger o ucide *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3(1987)-Kristen Parker,apare si in partea a 4-a,unde Freddy o ucide *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4(1988)-Alice,apare si in partea a 5-a,unde scapa cu viata Seria Jeepers Creepers *Jeepers Creepers(2001)-Trish Jenner *Jeepers Creepers 2(2003)-Minxie,mai sunt alte doua supravietuitoare The Fog *The Fog(1980)-Stevie Wayne,mai sunt si alte supravietuitoare Seria Anaconda *Anaconda(1997)-Terri Flores *Anacondas: The hunt for the blood orchid(2004)-Sam,mai este o supravietuitoare *Anaconda 3: Offspring(2008)-Amanda,mai apare si in continuare,unde scapa cu viata *Anacondas: Trail of blood(2009)-Heather Black Christmas *Black Christmas(1974)-Jess Suspiria *Suspiria(1977)-Suzy Seria Hatchet *Hatchet(2006)-Marybeth,apare si in continuare,unde supravietuieste The cabin in the woods *The cabin in the woods(2012)-Dana Terror Train *Terror Train(1980)-Alana Evil Dead *Evil Dead(2013)-Mia Allen Seria Sinister *Sinister 2(2015)-Courtney The Shining *The Shining(1980)-Wendy Torrance Children of the corn *Children of the corn(1984)-Vicky,apare si in remake,unde scapa cu viata Seria Psycho *Psycho(1960)-Lila Crane,mai apare in partea a 2-a,unde moare,are o aparitie in remake,unde scapa cu viata *Psycho 3(1986)-Tracy 30 Days of night *30 Days of night(2007)-Stella Olsen Urban Legend *Urban Legend(1998)-Natalie Simon The Final Girls *The Final Girls(2015)-Max Cartwright You're Next *You're Next(2011)-Erin Harson The Descent *The Descent(2005)-Sarah Seria REC *REC(2007)-Angela Vidal,apare si in partile 2 si 4 unde scapa cu viata The Forest *The Forest(2016)-Jess Seria Predator *Predator(1987)-Anna *Predator 2(1990)-Leona Planet Terror *Planet Terror(2007)-Cherry Ouija *Ouija(2014)-Laine,mai este o supravietuitoare House of the devil *House of the devil(2009)-Samantha Hughes Crimson Peak *Crimson Peak(2015)-Edith One missed call *One missed call(2008)-Beth Unfriended *Unfriended(2008)-Blaire Lily